Starting A New Life
by KawaiiPickle9000
Summary: This is a creepy pasta fanfiction. It was my first i made it in 6th grade and i found it in collage. I'm posting it how it is. Its bout a inhuman gurl who joins the pasta fam. I might finishe it if i can get rid of my writers block. :)


_Starting a New Life_

Chapter 1

 _The News_

5/23/15

I'm going to get to the point. I'm a fifteen year old girl named Mary Sue. I'm not exactly human. First off, I was born with long brown straight hair with two different color eyes. One was dark blue and the other was copper. I had lovely tan skin that I wasn't fond of. I don't like my skin color at all. I had a pair of two small horns that protruded from my skull. I hid them with black bows. I don't know what I was but I'm not evil. I have a lovely bright personality, only sometimes though. I have nothing to be happy about. I'm always bullied, just because I'm a little different. The pain of the bullying felt like a knife cutting through my soft skin. There was time the bullying got so bad I thought about ending my life. I've told my parents numerous times about the bullies but they barely acknowledged me. They would be too busy with how amazing my older brother was. I wanted to leave it all but I was scared. I just needed a little push.

One day I decided to take the forest home from school. It was getting dark out but I didn't care. It made the forest look cool. I loved walking in the forest. It was quiet and peaceful. I loves listening to the singing birds chirping and the humming noises from the bees buzzing. I loved feeling the cool breeze as it blew through my hair and listening to the cool sound as it rustled the trees. On this particular evening something wasn't right. I felt like people were watching me. I could almost hear footsteps that were not mine. I started to walk a little faster only to trip on a tree root falling hard on the ground. I have been known to be little clumsy. I vigorously searched around on the forest floor. My glasses had fallen off when I fell on the ground. I can't see without them at all. Everything appears to be fuzzy. All a sudden I heard a loud crack in front of me. A hot pink tennis shoe appeared in my line of vision. and rate away I knew who it was.

"Aww, I'm sworry. Did I break your glassy?" A girls voice teased as these other girls laughed in the background.

It was Miley and her friends. They always bullied me. Sometimes it was emotionally or physically. Either way I wanted them extinct!

They all started to call me names I shouldn't mention. I always just block it out. Not this time though! I grabbed Miley's foot and bit her hard in the leg. She shrieked in pain then kicked my face hard. Her friends decide to join her in kicking me. I layed on the ground helplessly. I didn't know what to do. I curled myself up into a tight ball.

1

Then I caught something shiny in the corner of my eye. I looked over to see a blurry male figure peeking from behind a tree. In his hand it looked like to be a chef's knife. I looked up to see the girls getting bored with me. They finally stopped and turned to leave. I looked back over to see the male wave the knife before dropping it to the ground and kicking it towards me. I rustled my hands around in the leaves for a minute before finding it and holding it up to my face.. I stared at it for a while. I knew what I wanted to do with it. I was going to make them go extinct.

I stood up straight and clenched the knife tightly in my hand. I wildly yelled as I ran after them with the knife held up high. They screamed and started running away from me. A few minutes latter I have yet to kill any of them. It felt like we were all going in circles. As I would go after another, they would duck behind a tree or a log. They started laughing at my attempted to kill them. I caught Miley hiding behind a large oak tree. I really need to change my tactics. I put the back of the blade in my mouth, I figured the owner wouldn't want his hand on a spit covered handle. Then I grabbed a huge branch and started after Miley. She turned and started to run away from me. She was too late. I threw the branch hitting her in the head. She fell to the ground completely unconscious. I kneeled besides her as I held the knife above her head. I hesitated. Could I do it? Could I kill someone?

"What are you waiting for?! Just jab the knife in her face!" A male voice encouraged.

"Why would she? She's never killed anyone before. Besides, I think it would be better if a young beautiful girl like that doesn't become a psycho murderer like you." The other male argued.

I heard the girls gasp as I blushed. I never had been called beautiful before. I couldn't see them but I could easily see what they were wearing. One had a white sweatshirt and a pair of black dress pants. The other had some strange blue thing on his face. I could see he had a black sweatshirt with dark jeans. I got up and made my way around the girls. They were frozen in fear. I walked towards the male in the white hoody.

"Is this yours?" I asked as I held out the knife. I was much closer but I was still having a hard time seeing his face. I could tell you one thing. His face didn't have a lot of color in it.

"Yes it is." He said as the girls started running and screaming at the top of their lungs when he took the knife from me.

It was getting really dark out now. "I'm Mary Sue, and who might I ask who you two are?" I asked politely.

2

"I'm Jack, but I'm usually called E.J, and this guy next to me if Jeff." E.J responded.

I grabbed onto E.J's shoulder. "I know we just met and all, but I'm completely blind without my glasses. Could you guide me back? I'll give you my address." I asked sweetly.

"Uh-

"Great!" I exclaimed totally not letting him finish his sentence. I told them where I live and we headed off.

. . .

We appeared in front of a light blue door. Raight away I knew was home. Who else had such a tacky front door?! I lifted a rock up next to a bush, in our garden, and grabbed a key. I went back to the door and opened it to find out that I didn't need the key in the first place. I threw the key in a bush, I would put it back under the rock later. I turned to face Jack and Jeff. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked them.

"Uh, actually we need to talk to you about something." E.J replied.

"Oh, then come to the kitchen." I answered, as I headed towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen I switched on a lights and opened a cabinet. I grabbed my spare glasses putting them on my face. I could see the males standing before me much clearly now. Jeff had long singed black hair with skin as white as snow. His lips were a deep shade of red with a permanent smile carved up into his cheek bones. His eyes had black circles surrounding where the eyelids were supposed to be. It looked like he had burned his eyelids out.

"WHOA!" I exclaimed as I ran over to Jeff, pushing E.J out of my way, and started petting his hair randomly. His hair wasn't soft at all. It felt very dry and rough. He tried to swipe my hand away but I grabbed his wrist. His skin felt cold and leathery. It was cool looking but it felt really weird.

"Whoa! Your skin is really beautiful. Were you born with this skin?" I beamed. I was envious. I hated my skin color.

3

"No, a can of bleach fell on me in a middle of a fight. It burnt like hell but I love the outcome." He said as he looked at the decorative mirror one the fridge. I rolled my eyes. "Would you like me to bleach your skin?" He finished with a wide devious a grin.

The fact that he said it burnt like hell bothered me. "Uh… No thank you." I said politely as I scooted away from him and hid behind E.J. 'What a creepy smile.' I thought to myself. I stared up at E.J looking at his mask. It was blue with black eye holes. This weird black stuff dripped from the empty holes. What was that black stuff? Okay, now I was curious.

"You know you could take off that mask." I said as a grin formed on my face.

"Uh, no." He said not giving it a second thought.

My face pouted. "If you haven't noticed I'm not human or considered normal. Especially when you compare me to Jeff. Then I feel completely normal!" I joked out loud.

"HEY!" Jeff yelled offensively.

I heard a muffled laugh come from E.J. It was kinda cute.

"Nah, I'm good." He denied again.

"His face is the kind that make babies cry!" Jeff comment bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, like yours doesn't?" E.J threw back.

Jeff's abrupt laughter stopped as he shot a dirty look at E.J. E.J was shooting the same look back. I wondered if a person could even enter a staring contest when YOU HAD NO EYELIDS TO BEGIN WITH. It was getting a little too tense for me. I grabbed Jeff's knife and threw it in the living room, rate behind the couch. Like a dog he went rate after it. It was kinda funny. I turned to face E.J.

"Please, I want to see your face. I'm curious. I won't scream." I pleaded.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" He sighed.

I shook my head 'no'. He sighed again before he slowly taking the mask off. My eyes grew wide.

4

His skin was a dark shade of grey. His eyes, he had no eyes! I wandered how someone with no eyes entered a staring contest. The empty eye sockets looked cold, dark, and lifeless. The strange black liquid, like the kind from the mask, dripped from his empty eye sockets.

I quickly turned away. "Your face… It's… adorable." I said shyly.

"Huh?!" He exclaimed in total disbelief.

"HA! You should see her face! She's blushing like crazy!" Jeff blurted out from behind the couch.

"NO I'M NOT!" I yelled. I needed to quickly change the subject. "WOW! Look at those teeth!" I exclaimed as I opened E.J's mouth. I didn't expect his teeth to be this painful! His teeth were sharp and pointed to a tip. I accidentally cut my middle and ring finger. I quickly took my hand out. It hurt, but I've felt much worse pain than this.

"Oops, sorry." I said with a fake grin. My two fingers were madly bleeding out. I think I might have cut a finger artery. Oh well!

"Nice job! Wish I had a camera to capture it all!" Jeff commented with a huge grin.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled giving him a very dark look. My face turned from dark to a more brighter look. "Let me get you a glass of water to rinse out my failure." I chirped as I went over to the sink and grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"Your blood... it tastes nasty." He commented.

Strangely it offended me. "WELL I'M SORRY I'M NOT PERFECT! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN THIS WAY! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN WITH HORNS OR A SCREWED UP INNER BODY!" I yelled as tears burst from my eyes.

"What did I do?" He frantically whispered to Jeff.

"I don't know! Maybe she's on her time of the month, just changed the subject!" Jeff whispered harshly.

"Uh… um, do you know why they call me E.J?" E.J question scratching the back of his head. This was getting awkward for him.

"The 'E' stands for Eyeless." I answered wiping the tears from my face.

5

"Lucky guess." Jeff whispered sarcastically. He was shot a glance from E.J.

"You should really put something on that." He said as he turn to me pointing to my bloody fingers.

I looked down to see some of the blood was getting on the floor. I would clean it later. My parents were both gone on there honeymoon while my brother was staying a few nights at his friends. So in other words, It didn't matter.

"Yeah, I should." I said calmly as I put the cup on the counter. I walked over to the cabinet where my spare glasses were and took out the first aid kit. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch across from Jeff.

"So what did you want to tell me about?" I asked cleaning and bandaging my fingers.

"Do you know what a creepypasta is?" Jeff ask. He was getting a bit frustrated with his flappy bird game on his iphone. It was fun to watch how mad he got when the bird kept dying.

"No." I answered bluntly.

"Do you know Slender Man?" Jeff asked looking up from his phone.

"I LOVE THAT GAME!" I blurted out. I got weird looks from the both of them.

"A creepypasta is a story or urban legend. According to Slenders rules once a knew pasta is made or found they have to live in the slender mansion with all the other creepypastas." E.J explained.

"So what's my story?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest raising a brow.

Jeff handed me his iphone. I skimmed through my story on wikipedia. When I was finished I felt like I died a little bit.

"This is an absolute load of CRAP! Half, no, ALL of this stuff isn't even me!" I yelled. I stood up from the couch with a mad grin. "Lets see how WIKIPEDIA likes it when I write my OWN story! MWHAHAHAHA!" I evilly planned. Jeff got up from the couch and hid behind E.J. Just then I remembered Jeff was playing flappy bird earlier. I sat down back on the couch and started fiddling around on his phone. All I have is this stupid old flip phone. I really wanted this phone!

"So when will you be ready to leave?" E.J asked, Jeff still behind him.

6

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled. I looked up from the phone.

They both gave me an awkward stare. Sometimes I don't even understand myself.

"Flew into another pipe." I said with a sheepish grin.

"Hate when that happens! Now give me my phone back." Jeff demanded as he walked next to me with his hand held out. I really didn't want too but I gave him back his phone. I really needed to get that phone!

"I did hear you earlier but I'm not sure if I want to leave this life just yet. Believe me I would love to leave rate now, but I have a friend, well sort of a friend. I met him at the fair by my school. I use to see him a lot then one day he stopped visiting me but I don't care. He was the first friend I ever had. I would really like to say goodbye to him first." I smiled.

"Okay, what's his name? We could probably find him." E.J offered.

"His name is Liu." I smiled widely. That would be awesome if they could find him!

"What's his last name?" Jeff asked with a suspicious and worried look.

"Liu Woods." I answered only to see Jeff fall to the ground. I couldn't tell if he was going to laugh or cuss out the world. He got up and headed towards the patio door.

"We're not finding him." Jeff announced before opening the door and shutting it behind him.

"Then I'm not leaving!" I fumed as I stuck my nose in the air.

"Liu Woods is Jeff's older brother." E.J informed.

I looked over into the kitchen to see E.J sitting on the counter, even though there was a chair right next to him! "Thats kinda cool. Small world I guess. So why won't look for him?" I asked as I pouted a little.

"Because he's dangerous!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened with shock.

"What do you mean?!" I questioned, my voice filled with complete disbelief.

"When Jeff was thirteen, he got in a brutal fight with three bullies. He won by killing each one of them, but not without a cost. Jeff was covered in alcohol and bleach.

7

Before one of the boys died he threw a lighter at Jeff. He almost burned to death. Anyway the fight caused Jeff to snap and go completely insane. The night he came back from the hospital, he killed his family. Only his older brother was the one to survive Jeff's brutal attack. Liu lives to kill Jeff and people like him. He would do anything to get to Jeff, even If it meant using us pasta's as bait." E.J informed.

I sat there silent for a few minutes. "HE WAS THIRTEEN, AND HE KILLED HIS PARENTS?! I FEAL BAD FOR HIS PARENTS!" I exclaimed out loud.

"Don't start killing people just because they hurt you. In fact, don't kill at all! It will keep you off Liu's hit list. Anyway, I'm letting you go to school tomorrow to get your stuff. If you do see him pretend you don't know him. Don't ever tell him where the slender mansion is. He might not be as strong as most of us but the guy moves like a ninja, so be careful." E.J warned.

"Wait, I don't even have direction!" I exclaimed.

"I'll text you the directions at noon." He looked up at the clock. It read11:45. "I should be leaving." He finished as he headed to the patio door.

"Wait! How did you become a creepypasta? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I wondered

"I was created by a cult that used my body as a vessel for their lord. It turned me into this… thing." He told me with a depressing look.

It was the shortest story I have ever heard, but dang! How depressing! "Well I think you look better like this." I commented with a wink.

A small smile showed on his lips. It was adorable!

He started to slide open the door but I stopped him again. "Wait! Don't forget about this!" I said as I grabbed his mask from the counter and walked it up to him.

"I have plenty of spare. Kinda like your cobort full of spare glasses." He joked.

Even if he was cute I was about ready to punch him.

"Thank you." He said as he grabbed his mask. He put the mask on his face and started off. I waved goodbye as I watched him disappear into the forest. I looked over to the clock on the wall. Holy CRAP! It was 12:00!

8

Chapter 2

 _Oh Snap_

I was at school returning books and telling my teachers goodbye. I had told them I was moving to Florida. Something was different about school. No one bothered me. I could hear them whispering about something. It was about me.

I was emptying my locker out when I heard a familiar voice.

"So how are you?" I heard a males voice.

I looked over to see an old friend. "Liu!" I smiled. I quickly looked away. 'Crap! You're supposed to act like you don't know him! Oh well. Just make sure he doesn't look at your phone, or grab your phone!' I thought to myself. I turned to look back at him. Whoa. Did Liu get hotter? His wavy brown hair was a bit longer covering parts of his face. It looked so hawt! He definitely had new scars on his face. 'Whoa'. I thought. And that smile! It was so shexy! I turned back to my locker blushing profusely. When I was done blushing like an idiot, I turned back to see he was wearing his favorite black and grey striped scarf with a black t- shirt with... a troll face on it. No one could resist the trollyness of the troll face, but on him? No, just NO!

"Am I really that attractive that you won't look at me?" He joked. He started laughing when he saw me blushing wildly.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I punched him in the solder.

"What have you been up to?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder.

'Did I really punch him that hard?' I thought before answering. "Nothing much. I thought you hated the troll face?" I wanted to change the subject.

"I do, but it was supposed to be an disguise." His face went into total disgust as I laught at him. Liu doesn't go to my school. In fact he doesn't go to school at all.

"I guess it's not working." He said as a smile appeared. He stared over to the crowd who were looking back at us.

I hadn't realised till now that they were staring at us as they headed to their classes. They were quiet. They looked like they were afraid. Was it because of Liu? Or was it me?

9

"You know what they've been talking about?" He asked as he turned to face me.

I shook my head 'no'. I didn't like where this was going. Not one bit!

"They've been talking about how you survived an attack from the infinite Eyeless Jack and Jeff the killer." He informed.

It was then that I realised I haven't seen Miley or her friends the entire day I've been here. Were they too scared to come to school?

"What happened to Miley and her friends?" I bravely asked as I stared up into his piercing green eyes.

"There dead. They were all stabbed to death." He answered.

I really wished I didn't ask that. My eyes slightly widened with fear. What if he thought I killed them?

"I didn't kill them!" I blurted out. A smirk appeared on his face. I covered my mouth with my hands. Did I tell him something I shouldn't have?

"I know you didn't but how did you escape those two? Did you run? Did you hide?" He paused from his sentence and whispered in my ear. "Did you invite them into your house?" He finished. He moved back from my ear and cocked his head to the side. A very dark grin appearing to his lips. I looked down to see he was slowly pulling out a chef's knife. How did he hide such a large knife in a school in the first place?!

My eyes went completely wide with horror. I was really afraid. I was afraid of him. Was he going to kill me? I took a step back as he took a step forward. Everyone from earlier had gone to their classes. The halls were completely empty. I threw my book bag at him and bolted away as fast as I could. I ran like my life depended on it. In fact it did depended on it. I had remembered Jeff's phone number from when I was playing around on it last night. I typed it in and put my phone next to my ear. I looked behind me to find he was not there. Where was he? I stopped running when I heard Jeff's voice.

"Jeff, it's me, Mary Sue! I think your brother is going to kill me!" I panicked breathing heavily. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed my phone." "No!" I shrieked. Liu had my phone now. He closed the lid and shoved the phone in his back pocket.

10

He then grabbed me and threw me on the ground. He pinned me down and covered my mouth. He was no longer wearing the funny troll t- shirt but a plain black one. I could almost see dried blood stains on it.

"Now, you're going to tell me where Jeff is, or else." He threatened as he held a knife to my neck. I really didn't want to know what 'else' was. I nodded my head as he slowly

released his grip from my mouth. Instead of telling him anything, I head buted him. It worked better than I thought it would. No pain for me, but a lot for him. He was laying on the floor holding his head in pain. I got up and started to run again till he grabbed my arm. I quickly kicked him where no man should be kicked. I KICKED HIS GORGEOUS FACE! He swore out loud before getting to his feet, towering me once more. I kicked him in another place where a man should never be kicked. He fell to his knees and started cursing many words in total pain. It was weird, but I enjoyed it.

It didn't take me a second thought. I ran for it before he could recover. I looked everywhere for a place to hide. That's when I notice the janitors closet. It locks from the inside. Thankfully it wasn't locked. I opened the door and closed it behind me locking it. It felt like hours even though it's only been 15 minutes. "Are you in there?" Liu's voice mocked.

I started breathing heavily. I should be fine. The door was locked, there was no way he could get in! I was dead wrong. The doorknob fell to the ground. I looked up only to burst into frighten tears. He was much bigger and taller than I was. Liu grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me out. I dangled up high in mid air.

"Is this yours?" He asked. I looked up to notice everything was dark. Was it night? No it wasn't. It was noon. Everything looked like it was frozen in time or something. In the middle of the hallway was Jeff with a knife in his hand.

"Jeff!" I yelled with a little hope in my heart. I noticed his body was covered with fresh cuts and stab wounds. My eyes started to water. I looked up to see Liu with a bloody nose, probably from me, and there were fresh new cuts and stab wounds on his body as well. This was all my fault! I started to cry.

"Put her down." Jeff warned. I didn't think Liu would let me go but he did. I fell to the ground with a hard thud. I thought a fall from that height would've killed me but it didn't. I got up and ran to Jeff with tears flowing from my face. I grabbed onto him almost knocking him over. I never thought I would be this happy to see a psychotic murderer, but I was. Just then a long tentacle grabbed me and gently lifted me into the arms of Slender Man himself.

11

He was very tall, white as snow, and he wore a black suit. The biggest thing was that he had no face. I didn't care what he looked like! Rate away I felt like I could trust him.

I turned my head to face the brothers. I watched them as they charged at each other. They punched, they kicked, they sliced, they stabbed. Their bodies were were covered in cuts and stab wounds. Jeff had a menacing look on his face. He really did have a creepy smile. I looked over to Liu. He too had a menacing look, but one full of hate.

I turned my head away. He had been so nice to me when we first met. I couldn't look at him any more. I knew deep down I would never look at him the same way, not after all of this.! I felt like my memories of him were now fake ones.

I covered my face and bursted into a crying fit of tears. I wished I have never met him! I felt a hand patting my back. The creature that ate children, was trying to calm down a child himself. A long tentacle curled around Jeff's waist and pulled him in mid air. He struggled but soon stopped. It was pointless to struggle, especially when there's a Slender tentacle wrapped tightly around your body.

"Jeff, save Liu for another day. We need to get her home." The faceless man announced as a strange portal opened.

I looked back once more to him. He had a dark serious look on him. His piercing eyes were full of dark hatred.

Then the portal closed behind us and I lost sight o f him.

12

Chapter 3

 _A New home_

I awoke to find myself In a room that was not mine. I looked around to find I had no glasses on my face. I felt around on the nightstand. When I finally found them, I put them on my face. I saw some people I didn't know and some I did know. They had been waiting for me to wake up. E.J was sitting in a chair next to me. Next to him was a woman with black hair and snow white skin like Jeff's. It looked to have a little grey tint in it though. She wore a white mask that had black lips decorated on it. Black cloth covered the eye holes. I wondered if she had no eyes like E.J. She wore a gorgeous short black dress. Next to her was a pale little girl with long wavy brown hair and a torn pink dress. In her arms she held and old ragged old teddy bear. Her eyes were glorious shade of green.

"Hey, you're up." The woman in the black dress said softly.

"I'm sorry, but who are two?" I asked trying not to be rude. I still felt a little tired. My body ached. I could feel bruises all along my body. I felt so much pain.

"I'm Jane and this little girl is Sally." Jane introduced.

I looked around once more. "Where am I?" I wondered out loud.

"You're in the slender mansion, where you belong." E.J answered.

"Good! I'm not leaving!" I said with a grin. The older beings laughed as the smaller one did not. Sally might have not been able to understand the joke.

"I'm bored! Jane, come play with me!" The little girl wined as she started tugging on her arm.

"Not this time. I'm going to stay with the newb a little longer. You could take E.J to your playroom." Jane suggested as she was shot a glance from E.J.

"Okay! Com'on E.J!" Sally squealed in delight as she started tugging him out the room.

"Sorry I have to leave. Don't wanna make this kid angry." E.J joked.

13

"You got it dude!" I replied giving him a thumbs up. They both walked out the room turning to the left in the hall.

My smile slowly disappeared when remembered Jeff coming to my rescue. I wondered if he was alright.

"Jeff, where is he?" I asked Jane.

"Oh, don't worry, he's fine! He's in his room sleeping." She reassured.

"HOW DOES A GUY WITH NO EYELIDS EVEN SLEEP!" I exclaimed almost yelling.

"I DON'T KNOW! Maybe he taught himself how to roll his eyes in the back of his head or something." She answered sarcastically.

I sat there quiet for a moment. "I want to go see him." I announced.

"Would you like me to take you to him?" She offered her voice was soft and sweat.

I nodded and she helped me out of bed. We walked into the hall and started heading rite. About 15 minutes later we came to a closed door. It said 'Enter and you die'. I looked up at Jane with a disturbed look on my face.

"Don't worry. Everyone enters and they still live." She reassured as she opened the door wide. I peared in the dark room. There wasn't a lot in the room. There was a closet and a dresser. There was a small night stand next to the bed that laid against the wall. Jeff was lying on top of the covers on his side. His body was facing the wall.

"Watch out for his knife!" Jane warned.

'Knife? Wait, what?' I thought as I walked over to the bed. I looked around to find no knife on him. Man, was I wrong! I looked over to his face. I was hoping what Jane had said was true, but nope. His eyes didn't roll in the back of his head. They seemed more unfocused. I haven't noticed it before until now. His eyes were a vibrant blue color. I waved my hand in front of his face only to get no reaction. His face held small cuts and slashes on it.

"Jeff." I whispered but nothing happened. So I shook his shoulder and said his name in a no longer whispering tone. Still nothing. 'Gee, this guy sleeps like a freaking rock!' I thought to myself as I hopped onto the bed.

14

I hopped on the bed shook him. "Jeff!" I said loudly. I fell off the bed when Jeff quickly sat up with a knife in his hand.

He had been sleeping with the knife under his pillow. How original! I bursted into a fit of laughter. I could hear Jane laughing as well. She must have known this would happen!

"Calm down dude! It's me Mary!" I laughed as I got to my feet.

"Why are you in my room?" Jeff asked bluntly.

"Oh, I wanted to-

"Not you. Jane?" He cut me off.

"Maybe I felt like I wanted to see your depressing room." She said as she stuck her nose in the air.

"Jane, I love ya, but I would like to talk to Jeffy alone." I said as I received a dirty look from him.

"No problem! See ya Jeffy!" She mocked as she dodged a knife that was thrown at her.

When she was no longer heard walking the halls Jeff turned his attention back to me.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely.

I looked over to the clock to see it was 3:00 in the morning! 'Oops.' I thought.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome." He said as he layed back down. He was facing the wall again. I walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I know this is a stupid question, but how do you keep your eyes from drying out? Do you like roll them in the back of your head or something?"

It was definitely a weird question. He reached over me and opened a drawer to the night stand. It was full of these weird small bottles. "Eye drops." He answered as he shut the drawer.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I felt so stupid. It was so obvious!

15

Awkward silence filled the room. I laid down and curled up next to Jeff, my back against his.

"Could you go sleep in your own bed?" He mumbled breaking the silence.

"But I'm not even tired." I wined.

"Well I am!" Jeff shot back.

"Is it because you're old?" I boldly teased.

"I'm Nineteen." He growled.

"Oh." I said again.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm Fifteen…" I hesitated. He was making me feel awkward. I wanted to change the subject. "How old is E.J?" I asked full of hope.

"Twenty something." He answered.

'Gee, what a great answer. Guess I'll have to forget about being E.J's girlfriend!' I thought to myself. My hopes and dreams crushed.

"Could you leave now?" He grumbled.

I laid there quiet for a few minutes. I didn't want to bother him about it, but I didn't know where to go.

"I would but I don't know where my room is." I sighed. I heard Jeff sigh and it was not that nice sweet sigh, it was more like you're annoying the hell out of me kind of a sigh. I felt his arm wrap around my waist as I was lifted in mid air. He walked out of his room and through the halls while I dangled under his arm. I remembered seeing cuts around his waist from when he was battling Liu. Did it hurt him to carry me like this?

"Jeff, are you okay?" I asked looking down at the floor.

"Yeah." He answered. "Why?" He questioned.

"I was wondering if it was hurting you carrying me like this. You know with your injuries and stuff." I said. He didn't say anything but I knew it was hurting him.

16

'But he's a man and men have to be manly!' I thought to myself as I laughed a little.

We came to an opened room. He went in and sat me on my bed.

"Go to sleep." He groaned as he realized he used one of his catchphrases unintentionally. He turned to walk out the door.

"Um, Jeff." I piped as he turned to face me.

"What?" He said voice full of annoyance.

"Again, thank you for saving me." I smiled sweetly.

"Whatever!" He barked as he left.

I giggled slightly before I pulled the covers over my head. One thing I was positive about was that I was definitely not leaving this place. I could slowly feel myself drifting to sleep. "I'm never leaving." I whispered as I finally drifted to sleep.

17

Chapter 4

 _Good Morning_

I awoke early to find that it was seven in the morning. I looked out to see the sun barely showing itself over the forest horizon. Yup, the slender mansion is in a forest right off of the grid somewhere. The point is, I awoke from my slumber because I felt like I was being watched. From what though? I looked around to see nothing. I suddenly started hearing noises under my bed. My eyes grew wide with fear. What was under my bed? I hopped out of bed and took a peek under my bed. It was dark, dusty, and OH MY GOSH! There was a pair of red eyes looking back at me. I screamed and jumped back to the furthest corner of my room. I could hear footsteps running in the hall. The footsteps were becoming louder as they came closer. I then saw E.J run in my room with some other guy. I noticed the other guy twitch a little. It was weird.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! What's wrong?!" E.J exclaimed breathing heavily.

"There's something under my bed!" I shrieked as I pointed over to my bed.

"Let me have a look." The other boy volunteered. I looked up at his face. I couldn't exactly see his face but I could see parts of it. He had dark blue jeans with a blue hoody. He was wearing the hood up covering his brown hair. Over the hoody was a brown long sleeve shirt. There were darker shades of brown that went around his sleeves. There was orange goggles over his eyes and this strange mask that covered his mouth. I watched him as he bent over and peered under my bed before looking back straight at me.

"Oh, you just met Grinny!" He chirped with a slight twitch.

"Who?" I questioned. I then watched him start patting the ground. He was making loud clicking noises with his mouth. He was trying to get this Grinny out from under my bed but whatever this thing was, it wasn't agreeing with him. The thing under my bed started making hisses and growling noises. I looked up at E.J. If he had eyes he would be rolling them right now.

"Get outta here, Toby!" E.J yelled as he grabbed Toby and threw him out of my room. He then crouched down and did the same thing that Toby guy did but more softer.

"Grinny, come here girl. It's me E.J." He cooed as a black fuzzy thing came out. "This is Grinny." He told me as he turned holding a black cat that wore a wide grin.

18

"Aww, she's so cute!" I said quietly so I wouldn't scare her again. E.J walked over to me and sat the cat in my lap. I slowly started stroking the Grinny's fur. It was very soft. She started making a low purring sounds. "I'm sorry I scared you earlier." I apologized to Grinny.

"I'm going back to bed." E.J groaned as he walked out of my room.

"Hay E.J!" I said loudly. I didn't realise he was still close to my door.

"You don't need to yell." He said as he peered over into my room.

"I don't want to offend you or anything but I'm just not getting use to using your initials. Is it okay if I just call you Jack?" I asked with a unsure look.

"If you want to, but I'm not the only Jack here." He told me.

"Oh. I'll figure something out." I smiled. I watched Jack leave my room. (Yes I'm using his name, Jack, because I like it better! Don't judge me! (-.-*)

I looked down at the furball in my arms. How could I have been scared of this? "Come on Grinny. Let's go down stairs." I cooed as I got up from the floor and headed down stairs.

It took me a while to find the kitchen but I found it. It wasn't a very large kitchen but it wasn't a small one either. I saw Jeff sitting on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. He was eating a bowl of cheerios. He looked kinda tired. I wonder why? I waved to him and he waved back to me. I put Grinny down and watched her as she rubbed against my legs. I was really liking this cat.

"Wow! Usually Grinny doesn't warm up this fast to newbs!" A girl beamed.

I spun around to find that Toby guy and some girl sitting at the coffee table. The girl next to Toby was really weird and cool looking! She had long brown hair with one green eye and one that seemed to be a small clock in the other eye. She had two stitches, one on each side of her mouth. She had a white tank top with navy blue jacket. The hood of the jacket had fluffy tooling on it. She was wearing long black pants with a pair of adorable black boots. "I like your boots." I commented with a huge grin.

"Thank you. By the way, I'm Clockwork and this here is Toby." She greeted.

"I'm Mary Sue, and I already met Toby upstairs." I chirped.

19

"Hay! I heard you gave Jeff a nickname. Could I have a nickname?!" The Toby beamed.

I looked over my shoulder to see Jeff with a look that said 'you are so dead.' I looked away from Jeff's death glare. I was going to pretend I didn't see that.

"Well... I can't call you Tobuscus, that's already taken by some youtuber. How about Tobster!?" I exclaimed having an ah ha moment.

"I LIKE IT!" Tobster exclaimed back.

I heard Jeff scoff from behind me and I turned to look at him. "What? You jelly?" I teased with a food pun.

"Noo, because Jeffy is totally a cool nickname." Jeff said with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"How about stabby M'c stab?" I teased with a wink. Toby fell out of his chair laughing his head off while Clockwork just sat in her chair and laughed mildly.

"How about no." Jeff said coldly gazing at me.

"You got it Jeffster!" I trolled as I bolted out of the room. I could hear Toby and Clockwork laughing harder as Jeff was threatening them. His threats weren't working.

"I can't believe I just trolled a psycho killer!" I laught. I stopped running when I came to the living room. It was a bit shady in the room. No light from the sun came in. There was two boys sitting on this pukey green couch. They were watching Dr. Phil on the flat screen tv in front of them. One of them was wearing a yellowy orange jacket that was zipped up. He had short brown hair with a mask that kinda looked a lot like Jane's. Now the other I had a hard time finding any features other than he had a orange hoodie with the hood up. I couldn't see his face at all. It was just a plain blackness with two red dots to symbolize eyes and a red line that symbolized a frown. I sat down on the matching pukey green chair. They seemed not to notice me sitting there.

"I'm Mary Sue, and who are you two?" I greeted and asked politely. The two turned their heads towards me.

"I'm Masky and this is Hoodie." Masky introduced as they turned their attention back to tv.

20

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you." I said with nothing else to say I sat there for a few minutes watching Dr. Phil. There wasn't anything new, just some lady with money problems.

"Well I'm going back to my room!" I blurted. Still no reply. I got up and headed towards the stairs.

As I was heading back to my room I noticed a door opened a crack. I could see light coming from the room. I peered through the crack to see Sally playing with her barbies. "Hey." I said as I opened the door and walked in. I looked around the room. The room was definitely Sallies room. The walls were a light shade pink. The the room had white furniture all around it. There was long pink curtains that draped down to the floor. This room was a lot better than my depressing old room!

"Hey, Suezy. Wanna play dolls?" THe little girl asked with a smile.

"Um... No thanks. I'm not really big on barbies." I denied. "So who painted your room?" I asked.

"Helen got the paint from the store and painted my room pink." Sally answered with a happy content smile.

"Do you think she could paint my room?" I wondered. Just then sally bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Your funny! Helen is a guy! Besides that I don't think he would paint your room unless you paid him!" Sally laughed.

"Oh." I said feeling a bit of embarrassment. "Do you know where the store is? I want to get some paint to make my room less hideous." I asked.

"If you go to the store you will have to bring Masky or Clockwork with you. They look the most humanist out of all of us." Sally explained.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out and to my room.

I looked around in my room for a few minutes when I finally found my purse under the bed. I looked in it to see I still had my wallet with all it's credit cards and stuff still in tacked. I didn't want to ask Masky so I decided I would ask Clockwork to come with me. I zoomed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw Jane and Jeff having a stare down.

"You're going to lose." I said to Jane as I walked past her and over to Clockwork

who was still sitting at the table with Toby still next to her. 21

She was drinking a cup of coffee while Toby was talking about random stuff that no one seemed to care about.

"What makes you so sure?" Jane question not blinking. She had taught herself to go for a long time without blinking.

"Well if you haven't noticed, Jeff can't blink." I joked.

"I know, I'm waiting for him to flinch." She said as she suddenly snapped her fingers in front of his face. Nope. Nothing. Jane failed again.

"Oh." I said as I turned to clockwork. "Hay Clockwork, wanna come to the store with me?" I asked hoping she would say 'yes'.

"Sure, just let me finish my coffee." She answered.

"Aw, I wanna come!" Toby pouted with a twitch.

"I bet you could. It's not like no one would recognize you at all." Jeff said sarcastically purposely losing to Jane. He was getting bored of her.

Toby bowed his head sadly in defeat. I felt bad for him until I got an idea.

"Wait right there!" I chirped as I ran upstairs. I grabbed one of my black scarfs and some sunglasses. Then I ran to Jack's very dark room. I opened the door to find he was still sleeping. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment. It was 9:30 in the morning, and he was still sleeping? I grabbed the side of his shoulders and shook him.

"JACKY GET UP! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" I yelled.

"What?" He groaned.

"Can I borrow one of your sweatshirts?" I asked poking him.

"Sure, whatever." He grumbled as he pointed to his closet.

I went over and opened it. I quickly picked out a light blue one with yellow bubble letters that said 'I'm so awesome'. It didn't match my scarf but who cared!

"Thank you!" I said as I ran out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Here, put these on! It could be a disguise." I said with a wink.

22

"Yay! Now I can come with you guys!" Toby cheered as he took the clothing out of my arms. We rolled our eyes. We were girls, not guys.

"I probably should've told you this before, but E.J is sort of nocturnal. When he's awoken he has a hard time going back to sleep. He gets real crabby when he doesn't get his extra hours of sleepy time." Clockwork said with a concerned look.

"OMG! I'm so sorry. I'm going to have to apologize to him when he gets up!" I paused from my sentence. "When does he get up?" I finished.

"It's okay if you didn't know. Every newb makes that same mistake. Oh and E.J gets up about eight or nine pm. She told me.

My jaw hung wide open. "That late?!" I exclaimed as she nodded her head. I decided to sit down and wait for her to finish her coffee.

When she was finished, she put an eye patch over her eye and then we headed out into the forest.

. . .

We walked around in this tall grass before finding a path in the forest. The forest was bright, warm, and sunny. The way the sun seeped through the leaves in the trees, it looked like a bright spotlight for the many gorgeous flowers that grew on the forest floor. It was all very beautiful. Although there was a strange eerie feeling about it. There were no noises. Not one sound could be heard excepted the noise from our footsteps. We all suddenly stopped in front of a old oak tree. I stayed quiet as I stared up at the old oak tree. I looked to see my friends walk into the tree and disappear before my very eye. I stood there in complete dumbfoundedness. I got closer to the tree. I screeched as Toby's hand came out and pulled me right into the tree.

I opened my eyes to find I was sitting on pavement in the middle of an ally. "Whoa. How did that happen?" I wondered out loud as I got to my feet.

"It's because the tree is magical!" Toby exclaimed making me jump from his sudden outburst.

"Come with me and I'll explain." Clockwork said. I followed them till we headed to a loud busy street. Across the road there was a small home depot store.

"Okay! The tree is a dimensional doorway. It's a shortcut to town." She explained as we walked across the road. The crossing cars and trucks made it hard for me to hear but I did get parts of what she said.

23

"Cool" Was all I could say.

"BUT YOU MUSTN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THE MAGIC TREE!" Toby exclaimed out loud as he shook me wildly.

"You got it dude!" I said as I readjusted my glasses

Toby went to the carts and grabbed one. He ran and road away on the cart yelling WEEE.

Clockwork just strolled off and grabbing my hand. She clearly didn't want to be here long.

I decided to make small talk. "Hey, can I call you clocky?

"Sure!" She was scanning the aisles. It was clear she was looking for Toby.

"Why does Toby make those tick noises?" I asked.

"It's because Toby has tourette syndrome." Clockwork answered.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I didn't know what tourette syndrome was. I would have to look it up some time.

After looking around around for while we clockwork found Toby in the paint aisle mixing the paint cards around.

We just stared at the mess of cards for few seconds, not sure to find it funny or just a pain. We put them all back where they went and after i grabbed some paint cans. I decided make my room a rainbow of colors.

"Hey, do u think you guys could help me cary these cans af?" I asked. :)

"Sure!" Toby chirped as he took the the two cans from my hand. Clockwork took the two cans by my feet as I grabbed the two on the counter.

"Come on. Let's head back. I need to desperately make my room less depressing." I said as we headed out of the store.

. . .

24

As we walked through the doors of the slender mansion I told the two to leave the cams by the door. So they did. They both went into the living room and turned on the tv. I didn't want them to bother them since they've helped me enough already. I carried two cans each to my room and shoved them under my bed. I layed on my bed staring up to the plain white ceiling. It was only 3:00pm but I was already tired. I couldn't fall asleep. Not yet! I got up and started looking for a pencil and maybe some pepper. When I finally found a pad and pencil I sat on my bed. I started doodling my new room on the paper.

"Nice drawing." Said males voice I did not know.

I suddenly jumped and turned to face the man. My eye slightly twitched. This guy had a mask too. Did I miss a memo or something? He had short black hair with a white mask that covered his face. The mask had black cloth the covered the eye holes and had a bloody smile that curled up. I swear, If I see one more person with a mask, I was going to go ninja!

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the guy you mistaken for as a 'she' earlier." He said.

"OH, you're Helen!" I exclaimed as he flinched.

"Please, just call me Bloody Painter." He groaned. He hated his name.

"Why? I like the name Helen. It has Hell in it." I laughed.

"I never thought about it that way." He paused and looked over to my paper. "What are you making?" He asked.

25

"Oh, it's a rough draft of how I want to paint my room." I answered as I smiled up at him.

"Good luck with that." He said as he walked out.

'Wow. I'm not really sure what to think of him.' I thought.

A few hours later I awoke to find it was three in the morning. I had fallen asleep and I was hungry! I hopped out of bed and went down stairs into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a jug of milk. I was going to have cereal. I turned almost jumping out of my skin at the sheer sight of Eyeless Jack sitting at the coffee table. He wasn't there before.

"Hello." He greeted with a grin. He wasn't exactly wearing his mask, it was more put to the side of his head. I looked adorable.

"Oh, hey, sorry about waking you up. I didn't know you were all nocturnally and stuff." I apologized as I sat the milk on the counter and sat across from him.

"No problem. Jane was a lot worse when she first came. She kept trying to stick her finger in my eye sockets."

"Oh, I don't blame her! Those drippy eye sockets you have are very spoopy." ^_^

"Yeah… let's not try to repeat what Jane did." He said with a expression that seemed annoyed.

"You got it dude!" I grinned giving him a thumbs up. "And besides, I think I would like to keep my fingers." I giggled.

"Anyway, where is my sweatshirt?" He asked.

"Oh crap! Toby still has it!" I exclaimed.

"You gave my hoodie to Toby!?" He said in an almost angry tone.

"It was supposed to help with a disguise for him! I also needed the extra help to carry the paint cans home from the store." I explained.

"Paint cans?" He repeated.

26

"I got paint from the store to make my room less depressing. So what's so wrong with Toby having your hoodie for a night." I questioned as I got up from my seat and went back into the kitchen. I grabbed a box of cereal and a spoon but I was having a hard time finding the bowls.

"Because he's annoying. He rarely washes his hands after he kills someone. He's like a child and mud." Jack complained as he got up and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet next to me. He handed it me and I took it. I sat back down and prepared my meal.

" I'll wash your hoodie in the morning, erm, later in the morning, I ment." I said as I took a spoon full of cheerios. I swallowed them down. "Would you like some?" I offered.

"No thank you. I can only eat kidney's." He said.

"Sorry I can't give you mine! I don't have any in the first place!" I laughed. I stopped laughing when I noticed he had a serious look on his face. "Why so serial?" I shot a food pun but he didn't laugh. Maybe I shouldn't do food puns around him?

"You don't have kidneys?" He questioned.

"Like I said before, when we first met, my body is totally screwed up inside." I paused and put my hand on the opposite side of where my heart was supposed to be. "My heart leans a different direction than it's supposed to." I finished as I started eating my cereal.

"Uh huh." He said as he watched me eat, which was weird!

When I was finished eating, I put my bowl in the sink and filled it with water. I turned to face him. "I'm heading back to bed." I yawned.

"Goodnight." He said with a wide grin showing his pearly whites.

"Night." I said as I quickly dashed up the stairs, into my room, shutting the door, jumping on the bed, and shoving the pillow into my face. "OMG! HE'S SO F***ING CUTE!" I screamed into my pillow. Thankfully no one heard. He was like twenty and I was like fourteen! Sometimes I hated my age. I sat there quiet in my bed slowly dozing off. I couldn't wait to start painting my room!

27

Chapter 5

 _The Painting Begins!_

I decided to wake up early this morning. I put my glasses on and saw that Ginny was lying besides me. I yawned as I pat Grinning on the head. I got up from my bed and started moving my furniture around. It was a quiet morning and I wanted to do it all on my own. I didnt have alot of furniture and was easy to move. I wasn't really planning on doing a lot. I really didn't like my design so decided i was gonna go with one rainbow wall that i would be sleeping next to. I looked at the clock on the wall. It's 7:30 am sooo by 11 am. I thought to myself I started taking strokes very carefully. Grinny wasn't to hot with the smell of paint so she decided to leave my room. I didn't realise how short I was. I couldn't reach the top of the wall. (;-;)

Liu could prob reach it. I slapped myself in the face after the thought. Liu is a creeper now! (T^T)

I sighed out loud and put up my paint brush on the lid of the can. The floors were hard so i wasn't really worried if a little dripped on the floor. I walked out my room down the stairs. I remembered seeing a step stool besides the fridge. I wonder why tho, everyone I met so far was pretty tall. Well... taller than me. Maybe it was for sally? I grabbed it and ran up the stairs as quiet as I could. I would like to have my room be a surprise.

I placed the step stool down walked on it. "SOOO this is what tall people see!" I joked to myself. :^)

I started swiping the paint brush across the wall like Light strokes the pen in Death Note. I was planning on having thick stripes go diagonally down. I was excited af! :^)

. . .

Few hours later I have only finished half the wall. (;u;)

This was going to take a while. I decided to quit for today and go be social. I put the lids on the cans and went into my bathroom to clean the brushes. After they were cleen I locked my door behind me. I didn't want anyone to see my unfinished rainbow room!

28

I saw Ginny in the hall. I picked her up and carried down the stairs. When I got to the stairs a saw this large husky running towards me. Grinny just hissed ran out my arms. The dog ran passed me. A women with beautiful blond hair an a short white dress ran by me.

"Smile! Get Back Here!" She yelled as she ran after the dog.

"You might as well give up! He can't keep chasing her all day." Another woman yelled from behind me.

I jumped and turned to face her. She was all white with white hair. I loved it!. It was beautiful. She had black eyeliner all around her eyes. Her eyes were all white. Whiter than glue. She had a black and white striped scarf. It remember me of something but i couldn't put my finger on it.

I reached out my hand to shake hers. "Hello, I'm Mary S…

"Yeah, I know. Angels Wanted to meet the newb." She interrupted.

The women in the white dress came up and shook my hand. "Hello, I'm Judge Angels but you can call me Angels and this is Zero!" (^_^) She said all with the most beautiful voice i ever heard. Her eyes were very gorgeous. They were all black just like spaces and they glistened. (*-*)

"Um… Is that dog yours?" I asked.

"Nope! He's everyone's dog. We were watching him for the week was we wanted him for a week! He seems to like Jeff the best tho. (;-;) Jeff spoils him too much! He's going to get fat!" Angels said in a bubbly sweet voice.

"Oh." was literally all I could say.

"You want to see a Seed Eater!" She exclaimed. :o

"Sure!" I responded with a (o.o?) look.

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside behind the mancin and there was a small barn. I haven't noticed it there but honestly I haven't done a lot of exploring outside. Angels put a key in a lock and opened the door. I was faced to face with this strange humanoid creature. It was all black and it was big. I could tot ride it! (o.o) I had some black fuzzy fur and this shite mask thing that looked stitched. It had one eye hole.

29

"Isnt he just adorable! E.j been trying to train it. Soo far I'm the better trainer!" She exclaimed as she started petting it. She looked at me. I guess i looked afraid to her. She motioned to me to come pet him.

"Wow! Can you ride him?" I Asked as the creature towered over me. This thing made me hate being short even more than I already do. (-_-)

"That's what we been trying to train him for. He won't take a saddle. He doesn't like it when your near his back side. Stay in his line of sight and he won't eat you." She chirped.

"Eat me?!" (O_O) I said almost yelling.

"No, he's only trained to eat wo ever we say. At night we let him out and he guards the mansion. Would you like to help take care of him? It be a good idea so he gets to know you better" She said has she handed me food.

"Ok." I answered as I looked in the bucket. It had bloody flesh in it. I almost threw the bucket but I REALLY didn't want this thing to eat me incase I get locked out. I held the bucket up and he start munching out of it. I was sooooo grossed out.

"Does he have a name?" I asked. I didn't take my eyes off him.

"No, not really. Why?"

"How about Stefen?" I inquired.

"I love it!" She exclaimed gave me a random hug.

30

* * *

Hey this was my first fanfic i made in 6th grade. i decided ima post it. Sorry if it looks bad or if some doesn't make sense. the numbers repersent a page o_o idk how to do pages! First time using this website (_) OOOOooooof! I hope you like it.


End file.
